


Line of Sight

by DRHPaints



Series: Barry and Amber [2]
Category: Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Barry returns to the strip club, the unbridled passion between himself and Amber undeniable. But when Barry asks her to dinner, neither of them know if their connection can become something real.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Barry and Amber [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Line of Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainasolo17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainasolo17/gifts), [KaterinaLuciano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaLuciano/gifts).



Entering the dressing room, the slickness between her thighs remained an accusation as Amber returned to her station, thinking the other women could see Barry’s handprints glowing on her pale flesh. Amber supposed if they did, most wouldn’t blink. Their tryst certainly wasn't the first of its kind to occur in their backrooms. There was a reason Destiny could afford that new Escalade while she continued to haul her ass around in a nearly decade old Kia. Regardless, Amber wrestled with the events of the past hour.

It wasn’t that Amber thought the act shameful. Woman willing and man respectful, she took no issue with how her coworkers made their wages. But when Amber found herself atop Barry, skin electrified and mouth panting, she was lost. Against his warm, firm body, Amber lost her boundaries. Lost her control. Lost herself. And that alarmed her as she perched before the mirror, hastily reapplying makeup carried away on Barry’s stubble before it was once again her turn on the pole.

***

One week. One whole week during which Barry’s mind insatiably drifted, a rudderless boat inexplicably gliding to a single destination: Amber. Feet shuffling over the cracked Cleveland sidewalks. Hands encasing a poised gun. Head alighting on his pillow. Amber. Dreams aswirl in dancing red hair and glittering green eyes, Barry woke stiff and needy, tugging himself urgently as he recalled the scent of her creamy skin, feel of the alluring heat between her thighs, the sound, that sound that shoved a fist into his depths, fingers clawing to yank at his innards as he heard her lust-laden voice gasp, “ _Barry…_ ”

Barry told himself he was being ridiculous. Slapping down two hundred dollars, it was no surprise Amber pretended to like him. Who knows how many laps her voluptuous hips swirled over before his own?

But as Barry pondered, he realized he didn’t care. Would that make him want her any less? Would that diminish her value? Would that stop him from staring for the better part of half an hour, deciding on a blue henley, before stuffing his wallet from the shoebox in his closet and driving to the club, only to sit in the parking lot, gripping the steering wheel and talking to himself?

 _No. Apparently not_. Taking a deep breath, Barry steeled himself, leaving the car and paying his cover. Flashing lights disorienting, Barry blinked before choosing one of the small tables, fingers tapping over its surface as his eyes darted, scanning but discovering no sign of Amber.

“Hey sugar.” A brunette with breasts so gargantuan even Barry’s hands couldn’t contain them tapped his shoulder and Barry whipped around. “You looking for a dance?”

“Oh, um…” Flashing a wide grin, Barry shook his head. “No, thank you. But, is…” Teeth catching his lip, Barry felt silly asking, but supposed he wasn’t the first. “Is Amber working?”

With a disappointed nod, she pointed to the stage. “Yeah. She’s up next, I think.” 

Floating away from him, Barry turned and saw a petite woman with black hair gathering up her belongings and tips before the irritating reverb of the microphone crackled over the speakers. “Alright gentlemen--and a few of you ladies--up next we have the lovely, the talented, the amorous, Miss Amber!”

Curtains parting, Amber appeared, eye winking and lips smiling as her purple lingerie-clad curves made their way toward the pole. Barry scuttled to the stage, claiming an empty chair and fishing out his wallet as Amber hoisted herself into the air, hands holding her voluptuous body upside down, her spinning shapely legs dizzying Barry’s cobalt eyes.

Placing a hundred before himself, the man next to Barry balked. “Holy shit, dude.” But Barry didn’t register his reaction as he locked into Amber’s alluring emerald gaze.

Barry. Sticking the landing before she spotted him, were she still airborne when his chiseled features swam into her purview, Amber could’ve seriously injured herself. As it was, she froze for a moment, staring into those blue eyes that held immeasurable horrors before taking one step forward. And then another. Forgetting to sway, to shimmy, forgetting she was supposed to be sexy, seduced by Barry’s magnetic sorrow . 

Lowering herself, Amber slipped the hundred into her dancer’s belt, never leaving Barry’s face as she undid the clasp of her bra, revealing her perky breasts, nipples long since hard at the first glimpse of his sharp jaw and broad shoulders before her fingers ever passed over their pink surface.

Barry drank her in as though denied water in the week of his absence, expression parched, begging, pleading, for a mere dewdrop of relief that might fall from her wan, exposed flesh. Undulating back, Amber lifted her legs, the tether of their stare breaking just long enough for her to tease the panties off of her substantial hips, slit of her pussy not two feet from Barry as his mouth filled with saliva.

Amber heard the scoffs, the other customers sucking their teeth in frustration as she refused to move about the circle, flipping around until she lay flat in front of Barry, propped up on her elbows, hand extending to caress his stubbled cheek as the song faded.

Amber picked up her discarded garments, peeking back over her shoulder as she disappeared behind the curtain. Barry didn’t notice the following announcement, nor the next woman to ply her wiles, striding to a free table and gluing his gaze to the black door through which the dancer’s emerged.

Donning her lingerie, Amber clicked across to her mirror, hastily running a comb through her scarlet tresses, jiggling her breasts into her bra, and reapplying a fresh lacquer of colorfast blood red lipstick.

“Oooh, girl, who are you getting gussied up for?” Trinity raised a curious eyebrow, but Amber merely shot her a look as she snatched a couple of baby wipes, dabbing at her neck, her underarms, before pulling her panties aside and swiping between her legs. With a roll of deodorant and a spray of perfume, Amber exhaled into her own hand, sniff deeming it good enough before she threw back her red mane and struck out onto the floor.

Barry’s little ass hovering an inch above the seat as she approached, nose flared and fingers rattling on his thick thigh, his sleeping cock woke with a startled gasp, unfurling beneath the confines of his jeans, Barry telling himself to calm down.

“Hey Barry.” Smiling warmly, Amber tilted her head, trying to keep her tone casual as though she hadn’t spent the last week dreaming about his face between her thighs. “How are you doing, handsome?”

Barry blinked. Nodded. Told himself to breathe. “Good.” His voice sounded weird, unnatural, like Barry was talking to her from the end of a long, hollow tube.

“So…” Biting her lip, Amber draped herself over his table, toe of her purple pump tickling his shin as she crossed her legs. “Did you want a dan--”

“Yes.” Barry nodded insistently, standing so rapidly that had his head not whipped around, arm striking out with incredible reflex, he would’ve knocked over his chair. Pushing it back in slowly, Barry swallowed and his sapphire eyes shifted. “Um...yes. Yes, please.”

Taking his large hand in her own, Barry continually squeezed and released against her as they proceeded down the hall to the backrooms, heartbeat of his fingers tachycardic as she led him inside and closed the door. 

Amber turned and with a bob of his head, Barry stepped toward the couch before her delicate hand touched his elbow. Eyes green pools of invitation Barry didn’t dare accept, Amber reached up to card her fingers through his chestnut waves. “Barry…”

Swiveling in. Body warm. Face close. So close. Amber captured his pink lips and Barry emitted a sigh of relief as her arms encircled his vast shoulders, manicured nails soothing over his scalp as the plush surface of her body melted against his own. Amber opened his mouth, sending her tongue forth with a message of treaty and grateful when Barry’s ambassador greeted her with gusto, head tilting and chin chafing as soft noises of contentment passed between them.

Barry fought to stand firm, hands fisted at his sides while Amber latched onto his face, her body rubbing against him before he shook his head and broke away. “I, um…” Shaking hand at his brow, Barry folded his bottom lip under, rummaging in his pocket and trying to free his wallet. “I have money, just…” Barry nodded feverishly, blinking as he extracted the bills. “Just...you can have all of it. Just….” Folding it into her palm with trembling fingers, the muscle in his sharp jaw flashed as Barry gritted his teeth. “Can I touch you? Please. Just...just…” Barry dropped his arms, splaying and fidgeting as his dark blue eyes studied the floor and his voice fell. “Just please. Let me touch you.”

Mouth agape, Amber stared down at what had to be at least three grand crumpled in her hand. “Oh, Barry, I…” Amber never held that amount of money in her life, and reflecting on some of her expenses, some of the items she admired in her online shopping recently, it was tempting to fold the stack into her little bag (hell, would it even fit?) without another word. But inspecting Barry’s face, mouth taught with desperation and eyes grieving, Amber couldn’t do it. “Barry, you…” Amber took one of the hundreds, giving the rest back. “Just cover the time, alright? I have to pay out to the club, so...but…” Touching his rough cheek until Barry could look at her, Amber grinned. “You don't have to pay for that.”

“Yeah?” Barry’s voice cracked in disbelief and Amber nodded. Replacing his money, Barry paused with his wallet halfway in his pocket. “You...you really don’t want it?”

“Barry…” Closing the gap between them, Amber polished his sharp cheekbone. “I just want you.”

With a strangled cry containing years of suppressed desire, Barry’s powerful arms encapsulated her, mouths mashing, big hand cupping her head just in time as his broad frame tumbled them to the ground. Amber opened her legs beneath him, Barry nodding urgently during the entirety of their kiss, bobbing her face as if he needed to continually reassure himself this was truly happening as he pawed over her breast, fingers tearing at her purple teddy before an alarm sounded in Amber’s mind.

“Barry...wait.” Hand to his firm chest, Barry instantly rolled off, palms aloft.

“I’m sorry.” Panting, he shook his head. “I didn’t...I didn't mean--”

“No…” Smiling, Amber patted his shoulder. “You’re fine. Normally that would be okay. But I can’t rip any of this stuff.” Unhooking her teddy, Amber cast it over her shoulder. “I need to walk out of her with everything in place.”

Exhaling, Barry lowered his arms. “Oh. Right.” Amber fidgeting with her bra, Barry scanned her body, touching a tentative finger to her hip. “Can...can I take these off?”

“Yeah.” Amber grinned, resting back. “Sure.” Inching the fabric over her wide hips with utmost delicacy, Barry’s tongue unconsciously swept out for half a moment upon witnessing the first peek of Amber’s glistening pink flesh.

Barry joined her panties to the pile of Amber’s lingerie, sizable hands skittering over her pallid skin, Amber’s thighs, her breasts, before lowering himself and cupping her face. Linking their lips, Barry intertwined their tongues, fingers tweaking a nipple before cascading down her body, lifting his head when he reached the crest of her entrance.

“Is this okay?” Barry studied her face. 

Nodding, Amber combed back his dark tendrils with a smile. “Yeah. Sure.” 

Fusing their mouths together once more, Barry pet the soft lips of her pussy, his straining cock balanced against Amber’s thigh as he timidly tipped his hips forward. Barry dipped into her slickness, fingers searching amongst the folds for a moment before alighting upon the treasured nub of her clit. Tracing with utmost precision, Barry ground himself against Amber as he licked into her mouth, zipper abrasive against his tender flesh, but too immersed in the sensations, the sounds, of Amber to care.

Tittering moan escaping her chest, Amber rocked into Barry’s touch, weight of his wide frame reassuring above her as his rough chin skipped past her own. Amber snuck her hand up the back of his shirt, Barry’s skin warm and intoxicating as her other fingers played with his hair, awash in that scent that seemed to linger on her skin all week, unctuous notes of sandalwood and bergamot and misery.

Amber’s lips uncoordinated and her breathing shallow, she left Barry’s mouth, rutting into his fiddling fingers. “ _Oh Barry! Fuck! Yes! Just like that!”_ Whispering high and enraptured against his ear, Amber buried her face in his shirt as the shaking overtook her curvaceous form, stifling her ecstasy as she folded into Barry’s firm body and dripped onto his hand.

“Yes…” Barry’s flinty voice murmured, nodding eagerly against her neck. “Thank you…” Humping her hip vigorously, Barry thrust Amber up and down the floor, doubling his efforts between her thighs. Amber turned her head curiously. Denim abraiding her skin and wheezing, if Barry didn’t slow down he was certain to cross the finish line without his massive cock making direct contact. It was then Amber realized when Barry asked if he could touch her, he was truly willing to pay thousands of dollars for that meager amount, his heart aching and skin lonely.

“Barry…” Whispering, apparently Barry was lost to her as he coaxed Amber to the cliffs once more, breathing a warm, wet spot into her neck. “Barry, you can...you can fuck me if you want to.” Barry blinked, raising his head. “I mean...I want you to.”

“Really?” Inner corners of his dark eyebrows lifting, Barry looked as though he might cry.

Nodding, Amber held his sturdy jaw. “Yeah, just...just don’t cum in me, okay? Can you...will you be able to stop? Pull out and I’ll just suck you, alright?”

“Yeah.” Voice tremulous with desire, Barry bobbed his head rapidly as he shifted between her legs and undid his zipper. “I can do that.” Freeing his beseeching cock, Barry aligned himself with Amber before meeting her gaze. “I, um…” Barry swallowed, combing back her auburn hair with his free hand. “I’m sorry if it doesn’t last very long, but...I’ll try.”

Shaking her head, Amber smiled and held his sandpaper-like cheek. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“You ready?” Amber nodded and Barry inched forward, the tight heat unearthing a rumbling groan from his built chest as he sheathed himself, Amber’s spine arching as his thick cock stretched her open. “Oh fuck…” Barry’s powerful arms crept beneath Amber, embracing her, his face flush against hers with a wavering whisper. “ _Thank you.”_

Repositioning himself, Barry wedged a hand between them, fingers twirling over her clit. But Barry’s mouth glued to Amber’s neck, brushing kisses, afraid to let her see the mist hovering in his haunted blue eyes as he began rotating inside.

Touching her lips to the joint of his crisp jaw, Amber hopelessly sought Barry’s mouth, eager for him to kiss her again as she drove her pelvis onto his cock, Barry curling his hips expertly in the upstroke to tamp against her cluster of nerves as he spun over her swollen clit.

“ _Oh Barry! Yes! Fuck! Don’t stop! Right there!”_ Amber slapped a hand over her own mouth as the quaking started, eyelids fluttering and clutching at Barry’s love handle as he pounded her intensely into the floor.

“Oh fuck, yes, _please…_ ” Barry’s voice urged, hand twisting in her red tresses. “Please cum, Amber. _Please_ , I need...I _need…_ ” Breathy exhale almost a sob, Barry slammed into her fiercely as his fingers raced. “I need to feel it. Cum. I...I want to feel inside. _Please_ , Amber.”

Heels slipping over the floor, Amber tugged on his dark hair, hardly smothering her shrieks in Barry’s neck as she seized beneath him, constricting around his pummeling cock as her thighs gripped his hips.

“ _Yes._ ” Word wrenched from between his rounded teeth, Barry squinched his oceanic eyes at the pressure of Amber’s pulsing pussy before hurriedly shaking his head and pushing his palms into the floor. “I...I have to stop.”

Extricating himself, Barry swallowed, blinking rapidly. “Okay.” Amber rose, guiding Barry onto his back. “Come on.”

Hot circle of her lips descending over his sensitive cock, Barry let out a cry like a wounded animal, loud and high and frightful as his hands inadvertently went to her scalp and his hips lifted before he immediately removed them and restrained himself.

Amber bobbed, tongue firm on the underside of his huge cock and jutting forward to avoid gagging as she ensconced Barry in her throat, yanking his shaft as her other hand fondled his balls.

But Barry’s whimpers above her, whilst they started out peaceable enough, were soon threatening to ricochet off the walls as he writhed under her ministrations, tossing his head from side to side, eyes clenched and fists hammering the floor in a tantrum of lust. Fearful of getting caught, Amber stretched her arm to clamp a hand over his pink lips, Barry’s breath condensing under her fingers as she tasted the forewarning of his end.

Barry frantically tapped at Amber’s shoulder, then the hand covering his mouth. “ _Fuck! Fuck, Amber, I...gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck!”_

Every muscle in Barry’s legs flexed and he inflated with high, huffing breaths until he froze, hands clenched and face scrunched. With a whooshing gasp like a man breaching the surface of the water after being forced under for years, first taste of oxygen delectable but excruciating, Barry fell back, hot, salty cum draining into Amber’s throat, leaving him uncontrollably shivering.

Amber rose, bringing Barry’s boxers up as she lay next to him, rubbing circles over his little belly and resting her head on his broad shoulder. Hand over his eyes, Barry told himself to breathe. Inhale. Exhale.

“Barry, are you alright?” Voice gentle, Amber gave him a squeeze and Barry nodded.

“Mmhmm.” For a moment he didn’t trust the tightness in his throat to say anything else. “Th-thank you.”

Leg over his waist, Amber tried to soak Barry in, to transfer some of whatever poison hung about his person like a noxious fog to herself as she held him close on the cool floor, his strong arms eventually closing around her, heavy with the weight of their sins.

“I’m sorry…” Amber whispered after a few minutes. “I have to go back.”

Nodding, Barry loosened his grip. “Okay.” 

They stood, Barry doing up his jeans, Amber donning the armor of eroticism before he cleared his throat. “Hey, um…” Glancing away, Barry shoved his hands in his pockets and swallowed. “Maybe this is stupid to ask, but…” Jawline flickering, Barry blinked. “And maybe...maybe this is all this was, and that’s...fine. But…” Shelf of his shoulders breaking, Barry curled in on himself, voice small. “Would you want to go to dinner sometime? Maybe?”

“Oh.” Taken aback, Amber dropped her arms, breasts bouncing out before she had a chance to hook the front clasp on her bra. Maybe it was stupid. Hell, maybe it was really fucking stupid. How was a man this handsome, with this much money, so desperate for sex? And where did he get all that cash, anyway? Barry didn’t strike her as a drug dealer. And, if he were, he likely wouldn’t find it hard to get laid. But despite her qualms, Amber’s skin, her heart, her soul shouted into the unknown caverns of Barry, and the echoes enticed her further into the darkness. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

A crooked, goofy grin blossomed on Barry’s face and, reflecting, Amber thought it might’ve been the first time she saw him smile. “Great.”

“Should I give you my number?” Attaching her bra, Amber strung an arm into her teddy. 

Bobbing his head, Barry fished his phone out of his pocket. “Sure.” Barry tapped ‘New Contact’ and hesitated. “Um…is...is Amber your real name?”

“Yeah.” Chuckling, Amber nodded. “Actually, it is. Amber Wallace.” Barry entered her digits, double checking their accuracy before putting his phone away. “Alright, well...I guess it’s up to you then. I can’t exactly get your number. Obviously I’m not hiding a phone anywhere…” Glancing down at her scanty outfit, Amber shrugged and when Barry offered a little giggle it was disarmingly adorable.

“Don’t worry.” Barry shook his head, half smile on his pink lips. “I’ll get in touch.”

Hand on the doorknob, Amber stopped, jogging back to him in her impractical footwear and planting a brief peck on Barry’s lips, ruffling his dark hair before leaving with a wink and a wave.

***

Seated across from Amber at the restaurant, Barry didn’t know why he thought he could do this. Outside of Fuches, he simply didn’t talk to people. Lately Barry was talking to himself a lot, which he supposed should be at least vaguely concerning. Barry would catch himself standing in the kitchen, box of cereal gripped in his large hand, staring at nothing, words pouring from his lips. Half heard, barely conceived, always followed by: _Good job, Berkman. You’re fucking losing it._

Barry knew the things he was supposed to be in front of Amber. Charming. Funny. Entertaining. But try as he might, his face wouldn’t make those shapes. His voice couldn’t fake those sounds. After what seemed like the dozenth interminable silence halfway through his chicken, Barry let his fork rattle to his plate. 

“I’m sorry.” Sighing, he shook his head. “I guess I’m just...I…” Barry swallowed, taking a deep breath that caught on one of the nails trapped inside his firm chest. “Nervous. And I haven’t done anything like this in a long time. And…” Blinking, Barry looked away from Amber, to those assembled in the restaurant, wondering how they made it appear so effortless. “And you’re so nice. And so pretty. I just…” Barry leaned his head back, cobalt eyes on the ceiling. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Amber frowned. Much to her surprise, checking her phone at the end of her shift following her encounter with Barry on the backroom floor, a text waited.

Barry: _Hey, this is Barry. Thanks again. I look forward to getting to know you better. When would you like to get together?_

They exchanged a handful of texts and arranged for dinner on her evening off the following Tuesday. When Barry arrived he was painfully handsome in a blue button down that made his eyes dazzle, held the door for her, told Amber she was beautiful. But once in the car they clunked together like mis-tied buoys, accidentally interrupting one another, asking closed ended questions, neither of them able to think of ways to elaborate, and Amber worried as they took a booth and ordered their food that maybe, beyond a rapacity for one another’s skin, they had nothing in common.

“Barry, it’s okay.” Placing a palm on the table, Amber hitched what she hoped was a reassuring smile on her face. “Let’s...let’s just start over, okay? You said you worked in auto parts, but you didn’t sound very interested in it, to be honest. What’s something you do enjoy?”

 _Nothing, lately._ But Barry figured whining about his depression wasn’t the way to win her over. “Um...I like movies?”

“Cool, me too.” Amber grinned, nodding. “Any favorites in particular?”

Chewing his lip, Barry shrugged. “Well, I just watched _The Big Lebowski_ for probably the hundredth time last night.”

“Ugh, I love that movie.” Clutching her chest, Amber beamed. “Fantastic. And one of Philip Seymour Hoffman’s most underrated performances, in my opinion.”

Smile ticking up, Barry’s shoulders relaxed. “Agreed.” After a beat of silence, he sliced a bite of potato. “Hey, can I ask, how did...how did you get into dancing?”

“Oh, well…” Holding a hand in front of her mouth, Amber paused to swallow before responding. “I started to pay my way through college. And yes, I know how stereotypical that is.” Amber chuckled, palms aloft. “But I actually like it. For the most part. I’ve always loved dancing.”

“What did you go to school for?” Barry popped a brussel sprout into his mouth, tilting his head.

“Psychology.” Spearing another bite of her fish, Amber sighed. “But I didn’t make it far. Only two years in. I...well, I like school, but it was really hard.”

Nodding knowingly, Barry raised his prominent eyebrows. “Yeah, I didn’t do so hot in school, myself. That’s why I went into the service.”

“Oh, you were in the Army?”

“Marines.” Barry clarified, taking a sip of water.

Pulling her head back, Amber blinked. “Wow. That’s impressive.” Lifting a vast shoulder, Barry’s dark blue eyes slid away. “Oh, sorry. I...I bet it was really hard.”

“Yeah, well…” Barry pushed his last few bites around, gnawing at the inside of his cheek. “I guess everybody has something hard they had to do, right?”

“Yeah.” Bobbing her head solemnly, Amber swallowed. Silence descended and she took a bite of her rice pilaf for want of something to do with her hands. “Barry…” Amber sighed heavily after a beat, setting down her fork. “Let’s not do this, okay?”

“Oh…” Shifting in his seat, Barry supposed it was no great shock, “Yeah. Alright. I’ll, um...I’ll just get the check and I can take you home…”

“No, I mean...” Amber leaned forward, green gaze intense. “Let’s not do the whole ‘polite-getting-to-know-you-pretending-to-be-someone-we’re-not’ bullshit, okay? I just…” Shaking her head, Amber scoffed in frustration. “I don’t want to bother. It’s not worth it. And...I don’t know…” Amber shrugged, looking down at her plate. “I’d rather talk about something real.”

Barry stared, watching as Amber picked at a spot of nothing on the table’s surface. “Okay.” He nodded, sitting up. “Tell me something real.”

“Alright.” Smile tight, Amber tucked an errant crimson strand behind her ear. “I’m scared. All the time. I just get…” Amber held up her hands, wiggling them in the air. “Nervous. For no reason. About everything. And it makes me feel crazy. And lately…” Shaking her head, Amber let her arms fall. “I’ve been really scared, because I know I can’t keep doing this forever. Dancing, I mean. Eventually, no one’s going to want to…” Amber looked down at her body and frowned. “I won’t be able to make any money. And I’ve drawn myself into a corner where I’m too stupid to do anything else. And right now I’m scared that now you know I’m just a pretty idiot who let you fuck her in the club for money.” Falling quiet, Amber twisted her hands under the table, blinking and turning away. 

“I don’t think that.” Barry spoke softly, and when Amber looked up his eyes were on his food. “I mean, I do think you’re pretty. But...I don’t know. You seem smart. And interesting. To me.” Nodding, Barry swallowed. “And, um...I’m scared, too. I’m scared that I don’t know how to talk to you. And that you’ll think I’m boring. And I’m scared that…” Nose flaring, Barry held his breath for a second. “That you’ll find out how pathetic I am. That I don’t leave my apartment. I just stay in bed all day. Or play video games. Don’t talk to or see anyone.” Head shaking, Barry blinked and looked to the wall. “I’m scared if you knew who I really was you’d walk out of here right now.”

Quiet for a moment, Amber took a breath. “Barry, all of that, it, um…” Nodding, she tapped her fork. “It actually makes me want to stay. I don’t…” Amber sighed, shaking her head. “I guess I don’t know if that’s a good thing. Maybe it doesn't need to be good or bad. Maybe…” Meeting Barry’s deep blue eyes, Amber swallowed. “Maybe it’s enough just to say I want to be here with you right now.”

“I do, too.” Barry nodded, finishing his chicken. “It’s nice to talk to someone. Not...not being alone.”

“Yeah.” Smiling, Amber wiped her mouth with a napkin. “I mean, I see the girls at the club all the time. But I don’t…” She shrugged, adjusting her spaghetti strap. “I’m not friends with any of them, really. It’s…” Face turning to the other restaurant patrons, Amber took a steadying breath. “It’s hard for me to go outside. Sometimes. I, um...it’s...I don’t know what it is, but when I’m dancing is the only time I’m not....” Flapping a hand in front of her chest, Amber swallowed and searched for the words. “Not thinking. Worrying about everything around me. I can just kind of...lose myself in it, if that makes sense.”

“Yeah.” Brow furrowed, Barry bobbed his head. “That makes sense. I bet knowing you’re good at it helps, too. Like…” Barry’s mind served up his marksmanship skills as an example and he did an internal edit. “Like I know when I have confidence in my ability in something, I don’t worry as much about what the people around me are thinking.”

Polishing off the last of her salmon, Amber nodded. “Yeah, for sure. Dancing always came easily to me. I love it.”

“You’re really good.” Barry beamed.

Pink hue rising to her cheeks, Amber smiled. “Thank you. Oh…” Eyes widening, she tapped the table. “Just so you know, you can’t come by the club anymore, alright? We have a rule. No one we’re involved with can visit. Because things can get, you know...messy.”

“Ah…right.” Though he didn’t admire it about himself, the idea of Amber atop dozens, probably hundreds of nameless, faceless men set his brain to simmer. Barry supposed he would have to work on that. “Yeah, I can see how that could be a problem.”

Waiter arriving, Barry paid the bill and after opening the door for Amber, he put the key in the ignition when her hand rested on his forearm.

“Hey Barry, um…” Swallowing, Amber turned her knees toward him. “In the interest of continued transparency, I...I want you to take me home.”

Barry blinked. “Yeah, that’s what I was going to do…”

“No…” Amber chuckled, shaking her head. “I mean, take me back to your place.”

Arms falling, Barry’s mouth opened. “Oh...okay.” Sitting back in his seat, Barry fidgeted for a moment. “Well, um...like you said. In the...interest of transparency, I...I’m really glad you want to.”

Amber tickled under his chin and Barry giggled before starting the car and peeling away. As he neared his apartment, a bilious worry bubbled up Barry’s esophagus as he remembered the state of his place. 

Walking up the stairs together, Barry paused before he put his key in the door. “Amber, um…” Barry gnawed on his lip, looking to the floor. “It’s...kind of a mess in there. I haven’t really been, um…” Mouth tight, Barry raised a broad shoulder. “Haven’t been taking care of myself very well, lately.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” Amber shrugged, rubbing his arm. “Don’t worry about it. Really.”

Barry wasn’t kidding. The walls reeked of despair, the couch clearly a nesting area, controller bunched up among Barry’s blanket, half eaten bag of chips, and a magazine. Barry toed off his shoes, fingers tapping at his thighs as he gestured rapidly, coming off like the world’s worst real estate agent who hardly knew about the concept of rooms. “Alright, so this is the living room. The kitchen…” Opening the refrigerator, Barry peered inside. “Um, do you want something to drink? I have…” Barry frowned. “Well...I guess I have water.”

Amber stepped out of her heels, shaking her head. “No, I’m good.” Walking toward him, she smiled. “Why don’t you show me your bedroom, Barry?”

Arms jingling anew, Barry nodded. “Oh, alright, um…” Leading her around the corner, once inside Amber spotted an open laptop on the mussed sheets, as well as a bottle of lube on the bedside stand. “Oh sorry, I, um…” Face reddening, Barry hurriedly hid the bottle in the drawer, closing his computer. “I didn’t, I wasn’t…” Letting out an audible exhale, he shook his head. “I wasn’t expecting you to, to want to come today so...I’m sorry.”

“Barry,” Chuckling, Amber shook her head. “You don’t have to be ashamed about masturbating. That’s normal. I mean,” Amber shrugged. “It’s not like I don’t watch porn.”

Blinking, Barry tilted his head. “You do?”

“Of course. I’m a human adult.” Amber smiled, approaching him. “Actually, a couple of days ago, I got lucky…” Draping her arms over Barry’s vast shoulders, she played with the tendrils at the base of his neck. “Found a video of a man with dark stubble…” Amber caressed Barry’s rough cheek, swiveling into his body and bringing her lips to his joined ear. “And a beautiful big cock…” Touching her lips to the corner of his jaw, Amber exhaled on the skin of Barry’s neck and he shivered. “Got me pretty riled up.”

A giggle squeaked out of Barry as he tentatively placed his hands at Amber’s waist. “Oh yeah?” 

“Mmhmm…” Undoing Barry’s top button, her lips trailed toward his mouth as Barry’s fingers slid up her back, drawing Amber in close before tugging down the fabric of her dress.

“Amber, I…” Swallowing, Barry’s lips grazed her ear. “I want you so bad.”

Halfway down his shirt, Amber nodded. “Take me, then.”

Somehow Barry came at her from all sides at once, octopus-like in his groping as they tumbled to the bed. Barry snatched the hemline of her dress and peeled it overhead to reveal her black bra and panties, groaning in frustration that he had to leave Amber’s lips.

Pushing the shirt off his expansive shoulders, Amber’s hands admired his smattering of dark chest hair and firm yet supple body, unzipping Barry’s jeans and working them down his muscular thighs before reaching behind herself to remove her bra, flinging it into the fray of his bedroom.

Standing to kick out of his jeans and boxers, Amber had but a moment to admire Barry’s naked body before his strong hands hooked under her arms, hauling her to the top of the bed with a chirp of surprise. As Barry separated her knees, notching himself between her legs before claiming her mouth and and thrusting his cock through the lips of her pussy with a groan, Amber wondered where the stammering, fidgeting man went and who the hell this sensuous ravaging beast was on top of her. 

But as Barry’s fingers trickled between her thighs, his mouth traversing her collarbone before sucking a nipple between his pink lips, Amber wasn’t overly concerned, hips seeking his touch as she wove her fingers through his dark tresses.

“Amber…” Barry murmured, reveling in her dewy pussy as his thumb passed over her clit and he sank two lengthy fingers deep inside. “I want to make you feel so good.”

Scratchy chin dragging below her navel, Amber nodded urgently. “Yes...yes, Barry. You do. You make me feel so good.”

Barry’s licking her open, Amber’s awareness of the distance between her body and the shabby, water stained walls of his bedroom, the small amount of space she occupied within the area, made her heart thrum and her breath catch. She noticed how the temperature of Barry’s mouth differed from herself, slightly cooler at first as he twirled around her clit. 

Fingers. Wide. Stretching. Pulsing. Barry massaged her from the inside until the currents of goosebumps crashed over her flesh, waves of heat radiating from her drenched pussy to her hairline as Amber’s consciousness came into her body and she allowed herself to surrender to the sensations.

Barry’s tongue became like a remora over her flesh, a symbiotic being instinctively squirming over her delicate surface until Amber couldn’t tell where he ended and she began, as though Barry’s mouth were fashioned purely for the purpose of her pleasure.

Screaming. Amber heard screaming. For half a moment she thought someone was in trouble before her gaping mouth and raw throat told her otherwise. “ _Barry! Fuck! Yes! Don’t stop!”_ How long had he been down there? Which orgasm was this? As she ground herself into his chiseled features, smeared over Barry’s sculpted jaw and dripping down his chin as she tore at his dark hair, Amber had no clue.

Barry. His name. It was his name that escaped her plump lips again and again, and, though her legs were securely over his shoulders, her thighs rubbed pink by his cheeks, Barry couldn’t fathom why Amber was in his bed.

Didn’t she know? Didn’t Amber realize she was incandescent, an entity whose kindness and illustrious beauty Barry wouldn’t dream approaching had it not been for the circumstances that permitted him passage? Didn’t she know what he was? Didn’t Amber see Barry had nothing to offer?

Well, that wasn’t quite true. Barry offered plenty. Barry offered despondence. Self-loathing. Woe. Barry could proudly place at Amber’s feet a lifetime’s worth of gray days, angry outbursts, and empty promises. Just what every woman wants, right?

Barry knew he lacked. Knew his shortcomings wouldn’t be appeased by a nice dinner or even an intriguing conversation. But, as Barry surged forward with his crisp jaw, soft lips clamping around her clit and sucking voraciously, inserting a third finger inside until pitch of her ecstasy entered silence, Barry knew he could give Amber this, at least.

Heels jittering over his wide back, Amber convulsed helplessly, reality a hazy daydream as her hands scrambled over the sheets, herself, his head, and Barry continued to insatiably devour.

“ _Barry...Barry...Barry…_ ” Mouth struggling to form the two syllables, her fingers fell weakly on his scalp, yet he did not relent. “Barry...enough. Stop.”

Rising, Barry blinked and cupped her blotchy face. “Are you okay?”

Breathless, Amber gave an exhausted nod. “Yeah, just...I need a minute.”

Barry wiped his face, tall body curling up next to her, head on Amber’s shoulder and powerful arm tucking himself against the side of her recovering form. Inhaling her scent, flowers and fruit, Amber a garden of delights, Barry condemned as the serpent.

“Okay.” Amber touched his shoulder. “I’m ready.” 

Raising his head, Barry placed a palm flat on her abdomen, then froze. “Shit.” Barry looked over his shoulder. “I...I don’t have any condoms. Before…” Sapphire eyes heavy, his mouth settled into a flat line. “Before last week, I...I hadn’t been with anyone for a long time.”

“My purse.” Softly, Amber pointed back toward the kitchen and Barry nodded, touching a kiss to her cheek before getting up to retrieve her bag. Rifling inside, Amber unearthed the tiny package, tearing the seal. 

Amber studied Barry’s face, a cacophony of hurt, hope, fear, and elation. Capturing his pink lips, she held onto him for a long time, breathing, etching her intention on his charred heart and sipping his nectar into her arid soul. 

Rolling the condom down his thick cock, afterward they just sat together for a moment, holding hands in silence. Need for one another not hindered, rather morphed. No longer a creature of urgency, of voracious mouths and desperate hands. 

Instead, the deity looming as Barry joined himself to Amber’s body, melding to her ivory skin and fusing to her painted lips, was not one who went by the name of lust, but a title hidden from their unblinking eyes in these early days, a moniker left unspoken until moons and fears passed.

Barry snuck a hand under Amber’s ass, trying to hold her closer to himself, to find a place inside where he wouldn’t remember this room, this life, his name. “ _Fuck, Amber! You feel so good…_ ” Barry moaned, thumb spinning over her clit as he vehemently hammered Amber into the mattress. “ _Fuck! Yes! Amber!_ ”

“ _Barry! Barry, yes! You fuck me so good! Fuck! Don’t stop!”_ Amber pulled him down, needing to feel his weight, the size of him, Barry’s bigness somehow necessary as her pussy clenched around his massive cock, nails scraping over his broad back and issuing the sounds of her euphoria into his open mouth.

Nodding exuberantly, Barry laced his words with kisses, hurriedly combing back her sweaty hair to better see Amber’s face. “Yes, Amber, _cum_ ...I love it. Cum for me. _Please_ .” Hooking a hand around the back of her neck, Barry’s supplicating blue eyes waited for hers to open. “Can you cum again? _Please?_ ” Mouth quivering, Barry slammed into her ferociously and rubbed her clit as though he were attempting to remove a stain. “Please, Amber. I want to feel you. _Please. Cum. Cum so I can feel you._ ”

“ _Barry! Barry! Fuck! FUCK!”_ Closing violently around him, Amber wailed as her eyes rolled and her body jerked without permission. 

Fingers shining, Barry clutched her face in both hands, balancing their foreheads together. “ _Amber, yes! Yes!”_ Wheezing, Barry’s toes scrabbled over the sheets as he sought purchase, rocketing forward and crushing his nose against hers in a futile effort to get closer. “ _Amber. Fuck! Please...Fuck! I...I…_ ” Swallowing, Barry suddenly pushed his palms into the mattress, stopping for a moment and shaking his head furiously from side to side. 

Oceanic eyes blinking open. Wide. Scared. Too far. Barry went too far away, the dam holding back a whorling, tumultuous sea of rotting memory leaking. Barry held a hand to Amber’s face, grounding himself in her skin. _Amber_.

Replacing his lips against hers, Barry resumed his pace, whipping their bodies together until his movements became erratic and his whimpers vulnerable. “ _Amber! Yes! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ ” Eyes clenching and rounded teeth bared, Barry flexed above her in trembling silence before a keening whine tore from his chest, imploring Amber to hear the call of his bedraggled spirit as he shuddered and collapsed.

Amber sank her fingers into his hair, black with sweat, arms and legs surrounding Barry with an almost crushing force as she rocked them back and forth, making it difficult for him to catch his breath but Barry couldn’t bring himself to care as he slithered his strong arms beneath her, cocooning their limbs and nestling into the crook of her neck.

Too hot. Breath blowing back in his face. Left arm asleep for the last three minutes, but Barry wasn’t letting go if she wouldn’t.

His wrist was definitely caught in her hair. Okay, he was getting kind of heavy now. But Amber didn’t want to unlock her ankles. Didn’t want to give up the way his expanding chest pushed hers down into the mattress, only for her rising breasts to lift him into the air.

“Alright, I’m...getting thirsty.” Amber muttered beneath him and Barry’s giggles reverberated through to her spine before they unraveled. Barry touched a kiss to her lips before getting up to throw away the condom, rejoining her in bed with two glasses.

“Here you go.” Sipping as their sweat dried, Barry took Amber’s hand, fingers weaving together in anticipation of things to come.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
